A Ave e seu Senhor
by Lune Kuruta
Summary: UA, yaoi, lemon/dark lemon. Uma marca em sua pele retira Kagaho de sua casa para se tornar cativo em uma estranha seita. E, por meio dela, encontrará braços que o buscaram por milênios. Fic escrita para o COCULTO 4. CONCLUÍDA!
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** A Ave e seu Senhor

**Autor(a):** Lune Kuruta

**Fandom:** Saint Seiya – The Lost Canvas

**Classificação:** 18 anos

**Palavras:** 2047 (este capítulo)

**Personagens/Casais:** Kagaho de Benu x Alone (Hades). Participações de Radamanthys de Wyvern, Minos de Griffon, Aiacos de Garuda, Lune de Balrog, Zelos de Frog, Niobe de Deep, Pandora, Sui (irmão de Kagaho), entre outros.

**Gênero(s):** Yaoi, drama, romance, Universo Alternativo

**Resumo:** Uma marca em sua pele retira Kagaho de sua casa para se tornar cativo em uma estranha seita. E, por meio dela, encontrará braços que o buscaram por milênios.

**Avisos:** Lemon; dark lemon (non-consensual sex); violência. A autora prefere não fornecer avisos adicionais.

**Disclaimer:** "Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas" é de propriedade de Shiori Teshirogi e Masami Kurumada, todos os direitos reservados. Esta fic não tem fins lucrativos.

**Notas:** História escrita para o Coculto, um amigo oculto de fanfics promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Superfics Journal.

***Localização temporal**: Não estipulei uma data exata para os acontecimentos da fic. Imagino um período em meados do século XVI.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 1<strong>

Lá estavam eles novamente, usando suas longas capas arroxeadas. Formavam um círculo em torno da longa e baixa mesa de mármore negro, no centro do salão. Ao rapaz que adentrava o local naquele momento, parecia uma mesa de sacrifício, as velas e os archotes lançando sombras oscilantes. E de fato era.

Percebeu o círculo humano abrir uma pequena abertura para que pudesse passar pela barreira e se posicionar em seu lugar de direito. Kagaho suspirou e se adiantou, inteiramente nu, para se deitar sobre a mesa. Silencioso, dócil, obediente como um cordeiro a ser sacrificado.

Não que houvesse tal brandura em seu coração. Seu desejo mais íntimo era de quebrar todos os ossos daqueles que o rodeavam, fazê-los sentirem do que aquele corpo forte era capaz quando em plenas condições. Seus músculos sob a pele amorenada haviam sido talhados no campo e na vida rústica, e sua pouca paciência era célebre entre seus parentes. Poderia esmigalhar aqueles homens que mal disfarçavam os olhares indiscretos para o corpo cheio de cicatrizes.

Mas não podia. Em princípio, porque vidas estavam envolvidas e dependiam de sua resignação aos ultrajes que sofria. Aqueles homens podiam não ter a força física de Kagaho, mas, além de estarem em maior número, eram poderosos. E o Poder era o deus dos homens, pois reinava sobre a vida e a morte dos mais fracos.

Além disso... um outro motivo, por mais que Kagaho se esforçasse para impedir, parecia tolher o ódio e a revolta do rapaz. Um anjo em meio aos demônios...

A luz vacilante incidiu sobre a grande marca avermelhada em suas costas – uma queimadura que sofrera ainda criança e que assumira a curiosa forma de uma ave em chamas. Tal marca nunca significara nada para o rapaz, mas aparentemente simbolizava algo forte para aquele grupo, que o raptara um mês antes, no vilarejo em que vivia com sua mãe e seu frágil irmão.

Violência. Ameaças à família. Fora levado à força e encerrado em uma espécie de fortaleza; agradecia por ser uma agradável primavera, ou não duraria muito tempo encarcerado nu naquele lugar. A fortificação ficava em um local que não conseguira identificar. Talvez, a julgar pela paisagem, estivesse nos arredores de Roma. Um local um tanto irônico para um grupo pagão montar base, a poucas léguas do Papa e seu braço de ferro e fogo.

Não que a Inquisição se atrevesse a suspeitar daqueles homens que o circundavam, fitando sem pudores o corpo másculo que se estendia na mesa. Além das sombras que ocultavam seus rostos, Kagaho sabia estarem nobres de várias partes da Europa. Poder-se-ia destacar entre eles o visconde de Wyvern, Radamanthys, cujos olhos dourados exprimiam uma mescla de desejo e inveja. Ou o visconde de Griffon, Minos, que estivera à frente na missão "sagrada" de raptar Kagaho para a seita.

Homens acima de qualquer suspeita que decidiram se reunir para cultuar e invocar um deus pagão. Aquele que traria a luz através das sombras, que salvaria as almas do sofrimento e da angústia, que exterminaria o frio, a doença e a fome.

O deus do Mundo Inferior. Hades.

O recinto foi subitamente envolvido em uma música suave e cerimoniosa que sempre causava arrepios a Kagaho. O barão de Balrog tocava gentilmente uma enorme harpa dourada para sinalizar que o jovem sacerdote da seita havia acabado de ingressar no salão.

Kagaho prendeu a respiração ao ver o círculo humano novamente se abrir, dando passagem ao sacerdote. Este, usando uma túnica negra, aproximou-se imponente da mesa em que o rapaz jazia. Seus belos olhos azuis percorreram cada centímetro daquele corpo forte do camponês, detendo-se em todas as cicatrizes que ganhara naquele mês de cárcere.

- É chegado o momento – O jovem anunciou ao círculo de homens – Lorde Hades há de despertar e de se manifestar através de meu corpo. As estrelas não mentem, meus caros. Desta vez, nossa invocação não será vã!

O rapaz deslizou uma mão branca pelo rosto de Kagaho, que se mantinha inexpressivo.

- Como sempre, Milorde... - O rapaz prosseguiu em uma voz fervorosa – Oferecemos a ti o sangue, o suor e a semente da Ave da Ressurreição! Assim como este corpo que anseia por ser teu instrumento na reparação da Terra!

O jovem deixou cair a túnica negra revelando um corpo claro e esbelto, com longos e lisos cabelos dourados caindo pelas costas. Kagaho pôde divisar vários olhares de cobiça entre os homens que compunham o círculo de fiéis. Um deles, visconde Aiacos, adiantou-se com um punhal de prata entre as mãos, entregando-o ao jovem.

Kagaho fechou os olhos ao sentir o corpo nu do jovem, pouca coisa mais novo que ele, sobrepor-se ao seu. Já não tremia tanto quanto na primeira vez, quando descobriu que serviria de sacrifício humano àqueles homens. Mas sua paz de espírito de forma alguma se relacionava à seita.

Sentiu a fina lâmina de prata abrir pequenos talhos em seu peito forte e apertou os olhos. Não era fácil se acostumar à dor, pelo menos no início de cada ritual. Rilhava os dentes à medida que era seguidamente ferido, apertando as bordas da mesa de pedra para não emitir nenhum som. Abriu os olhos para fitar o jovem sobre si, que lhe sorria com doçura.

O jovem conde Alone. O belo rapaz que tanto se assemelhava a um anjo. Era ele o principal motivo pelo qual Kagaho se submetia à vergonha, à exposição, aos ferimentos em sua carne, à violação de seu corpo. Bastava fitar o rosto sereno de seu algoz para que a dor dos cortes se esvaísse como o sangue. Ali, esquecia-se das dezenas de homens que assistiam à cena. Esquecia-se de sua fé. Esquecia-se da Humanidade.

Sentia seu corpo ser talhado pelo punhal em delicados arabescos sobre as cicatrizes de seu corpo, linhas que confluíam como um estuário de sangue. Alone, com as gentis mãos de um artesão trabalhando a pedra bruta, parecia fazer do próprio corpo de Kagaho uma obra de arte. Cortava-lhe a pele o suficiente para sangrar, sem no entanto lhe provocar a morte ou sequer a perda completa da consciência.

Somente a voz macia e o olhar puro de Alone conseguiam convencer o rústico camponês de que aquele momento era, sim, sublime. O suave dedilhar da harpa ao fundo parecia envolver Kagaho na atmosfera sutil. Não sabia se a Terra seria salva com isso, mas com certeza se sentia no verdadeiro Paraíso. Um Paraíso lúbrico, banhado em sangue e...

O toque macio em seu rosto foi o sinal. Sentiu suas pernas serem delicadamente afastadas, seus quadris erguidos e algo macio, porém rijo, roçar em seu ponto mais íntimo, fazendo-o estremecer. Respirou fundo, tentando relaxar tanto quanto fosse possível, pois aprendera a duras penas que a dor seria tanto pior quanto mais tenso estivesse.

A violação se sucedeu como sempre: dolorosa, seca a princípio. Kagaho arquejava, tentando conter os gemidos de dor. Na primeira vez havia gritado muito, mas decididamente não pretendia dar outro espetáculo aos presentes.

Alone era até gentil a princípio, mas no decorrer do ato parecia entrar em uma espécie de transe – esperava-se que fosse a tão desejada incorporação do deus Hades, mas logo se percebia que era tão somente o êxtase carnal que se aproximava. As mãos delicadas estimulavam Kagaho de forma que também pudesse ser extraída a dita "semente da Ave da Ressurreição" que o jovem havia mencionado. A vergonha e a tensão se esvaíam enquanto Alone aumentava o ritmo, indo fundo, vez ou outra atingindo determinado ponto da anatomia de Kagaho que o fazia soltar um gemido extasiado e incontido...

Ser possuído por seu anjo lhe parecia uma estranha forma de perversão. A noção de que eram assistidos por dezenas de outros homens se desvanecia à medida que a dor diminuía e os toques de Alone se tornassem mais frenéticos. Kagaho se entregou ao êxtase da carne ali, naquela mesa já manchada com seu próprio sangue, pouco antes do jovem conde.

O sangue, o suor e a semente.

Com o término do ritual, Alone se afastava, o corpo ainda maculado pelo sangue e pelo sêmen da Ave que sacrificavam em vão todas as sextas-feiras. Vestia-se com sua túnica e se recolhia a seus aposentos. O som da harpa finalmente cessava, o círculo de nobres se dispersava. Kagaho se permitia mergulhar por alguns momentos em sua própria languidez, antes que a dor – que era tanto física quanto moral – o trouxesse de volta à Terra, imerso em vergonha. Como sempre acontecia.

Com os olhos semicerrados, mal ofereceu resistência ao ser erguido brutalmente por dois criados da fortaleza.

- Ainda não entendo por que Lorde Alone insiste que este infeliz seja a Ave – Rosnou um deles, Niobe, homem não muito afeito à higiene pessoal, enquanto arrastava Kagaho para a câmara em que era mantido em cativeiro – Acho que o jovem conde gosta apenas de se divertir com a plebe...

- Não que esteja errado... – Zelos, para Kagaho um homem ainda mais asqueroso que o primeiro, fitou o corpo do prisioneiro com inegável luxúria – Belo pedaço de carne você é! Assim que Lorde Alone se cansar, pedirei a ele para me dar seus restos...

Um homem alto e imponente colocou-se no caminho dos três homens. Era um dos nobres que haviam participado da cerimônia – ainda trajava a veste púrpura.

- Visconde Minos! – Niobe fez uma mesura desajeitada, ainda contendo Kagaho.

- Lorde Alone solicita a presença da Ave em seus aposentos pessoais – Anunciou Minos sem muita emoção – Irei levá-la agora. Estão dispensados.

Os dois servos, não muito contentes com a perda de sua presa, foram obrigados a acatar, afastando-se frustrados. Minos poderia ser nobre de berço mas certamente era mais forte que os dois criados juntos, pois levava Kagaho pelos corredores sem tanto esforço. Permitia-se inclusive um ligeiro distanciamento do corpo nu do outro, receando macular seu magnífico traje com o sangue e o suor de um plebeu.

Kagaho não era tolo; em condições normais poderia facilmente subjugar aquele homem, mas estava demasiadamente fraco para esboçar qualquer reação. Além disso, outro pensamento o impedia de ir contra aquelas ordens.

Alone queria vê-lo.

* * *

><p>Na antessala do aposento mais nobre encontraram o visconde de Wyvern conversando em voz baixa com Aiacos. Ao ver os recém-chegados, Radamanthys sorriu sarcástico.<p>

- Lorde Alone convocou todos a seus aposentos reais, aonde nem nós, seus homens de confiança, tínhamos acesso. – A voz de Radamanthys era gélida – Pelo que vejo, até este plebeu terá acesso a esse nobre recinto...

- Foi-nos ordenado que ficássemos aqui, em guarda, como sempre ficamos – Ponderou Minos, impessoal.

- Que piada! – Lorde Aiacos se manifestou – Onde está a demonstração de confiança? E esse homem... crê mesmo que seja a Ave?

- Quatro rituais, Minos... – Radamanthys fixou os olhos na bebida – Todos fracassaram. Lorde Alone está apenas brincando com esse pobre coitado... – Sorriu inamistosamente para Kagaho – Um belo homem, sem dúvida, mas nada mais do que isso...

- Lorde Alone está perdendo tempo – Aiacos tinha as feições sérias – Os dias estão perigosos, o cerco está se fechando...

- Isso veremos depois – Cortou Minos, dirigindo-se às portas duplas com o prisioneiro em seus braços – Entre, Ave.

Kagaho respirou fundo, adentrando os aposentos pessoais de Alone e ouvindo as portas se fecharem atrás de si. Foi quando mordeu o lábio para conter um grito ante a cena mais tétrica que já vira em toda a sua vida.

_Continua..._

* * *

><p><strong>Notas adicionais (não reparem, costumo falar MUITO nesta parte):<strong>

Olá a todos!

Bom, gente... foi uma fic um tanto desafiante porque nunca tinha escrito com personagens de Lost Canvas antes (na verdade eu não li a série toda – ainda), então receio que os personagens tenham saído um tanto OOC. Kagaho ficou especialmente manso pro meu gosto... mas, pelas circunstâncias, não consegui fazer melhor. E sim, também achei "Ave da Ressurreição" meio tosquinho, mas relutei muito em usar "Benu" ou "Fênix"...

Por falar em Lost Canvas, talvez tenham percebido que se trata de um Universo Alternativo mas não tããão distante da série assim =P Talvez isso fique mais claro nos próximos capítulos.

E minha repetição quanto aos "viscondes"? É chato ver todo mundo com o mesmo título, mas foi proposital. Dando uma pesquisadinha rápida na Internet, decidi criar uma hierarquia entre os personagens baseada no título de nobreza que cada um ostenta. O visconde é um grau "inferior" ao conde, portanto Radamanthys, Minos e Aiacos são subordinados a Alone; mas ainda assim são superiores aos barões, lordes e tudo o mais – ou seja, eles tinham uma posição de destaque dentro da seita. Assim, dá pra entender melhor o motivo de Aiacos e Radamanthys terem ficado "mordidos" ao serem excluídos da reuniãozinha nos aposentos de Alone com a "ralé".

(Um _spoilerzinho_meio previsível: ficar de fora não foi um mau negócio, na verdade...).

Eu sou PÉSSIMA pra dar um título decente a qualquer coisa – fic, redação, poesia, enfim, qualquer coisa que precise de um título (até o campo "assunto" de um _e-mail_pode se tornar um desafio). Por favor, ignorem o título previsível. E o resumo, aah, eu me matei pra tentar soar misterioso, mas não tenho muita experiência nisso n.n''

E peço desculpas especiais pelo _dark lemon_ (-q). Sou meio lenta pra classificações, mas creio que estava mais pra NCS do que pra um estupro propriamente dito. Quanto à cena, eu adoraria sugerir uma trilha sonora pra ele, talvez ajudasse no clima meio "ritualístico" e o fizesse se tornar menos sofrível. Mas não sei uma música em especial; é só abrir uma aba, procurar por alguma _chill out_árabe no Youtube (ou "Buddha Bar", ou "Arabic Trance", e por aí vai) e talvez tenham alguma ideia n.n'' Aliás, a fic inteira acabou sendo escrita com esse tipo de música, até o epílogo. Coisas da minha cabeça...

Sobre isso, outra coisa: sinceramente não sou daquelas fãs de yaoi que são muito estritas quanto a seme/uke, mas conheço gente que não suporta ver alguém "menor" ou "mais delicado" possuindo um homem "mais forte". Por isso, não sei se alguém vai chiar pelo fato de ter sido o Alone a possuir Kagaho. Mas achei que a situação pedia isso, portanto ficou assim mesmo e pronto. De qualquer forma, caso isso tenha incomodado, não se preocupem porque daqui a pouco... *cala-se antes de falar mais*

Esta aqui foi minha fic de estreia no Coculto (na quarta edição, pra ser mais precisa), presente para **Andréia Kennen**. O Coculto é um amigo secreto de fanfics um pouco... diferente. É que, em vez de sortear uma pessoa, você escolhe um tema para escrever e só depois descobre quem é o presenteado (que foi quem enviou o tema, claro).

As inscrições para a quinta edição estão abertas, participem! O _link_para a comunidade está no meu perfil, na seção "Anúncios" (logo no comecinho, pra vocês não se perderem no meu perfil gigantesco x.x). Deem uma conferida, vale a pena! ;-) E só isso mesmo pra me fazer escrever... x.x

Chega de tagarelar! Espero que vocês curtam a fic pelo menos um pouquinho. A história é meio... clichê? Viajada? Previsível? "Magic PWP"? Sei lá. Mas foi de coração =P

A fic possui três capítulos e um epílogo. Postarei os capítulos com um ou dois dias de intervalo entre um e outro, pra que vocês não enjoem muito rápido =P Quem quiser ler a fic na íntegra na comunidade Saint Seiya Superfics Journal, fique à vontade.

_Kissus_ e até a próxima!


	2. Chapter 2

**Título:** A Ave e seu Senhor

**Autor(a):** Lune Kuruta

**Fandom:** Saint Seiya – The Lost Canvas

**Classificação:** 18 anos

**Palavras:** 1463 (este capítulo)

**Personagens/Casais:** Kagaho de Benu x Alone (Hades). Participações de Radamanthys de Wyvern, Minos de Griffon, Aiacos de Garuda, Lune de Balrog, Zelos de Frog, Niobe de Deep, Pandora, Sui (irmão de Kagaho), entre outros.

**Gênero(s):** Yaoi, drama, romance, Universo Alternativo

**Resumo:** Uma marca em sua pele retira Kagaho de sua casa para se tornar cativo em uma estranha seita. E, por meio dela, encontrará braços que o buscaram por milênios.  
><strong>Avisos:<strong> Lemon; dark lemon (non-consensual sex); violência. A autora prefere não fornecer avisos adicionais.

**Disclaimer:** "Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas" é de propriedade de Shiori Teshirogi e Masami Kurumada, todos os direitos reservados. Esta fic não tem fins lucrativos.  
><strong>Notas:<strong> História escrita para o Coculto, um amigo oculto de fanfics promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Superfics Journal.

*** Localização temporal:**Não estipulei uma data exata para os acontecimentos da fic. Imagino um período em meados do século XVI.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 2<strong>

O recinto era vasto e escuro, iluminado por archotes. As paredes eram decoradas por terríveis pinturas retratando a tortura e o assassinato de pessoas. Demônios, desmembramentos, fogo. Kagaho baixou os olhos, perturbado, mas o que viu no chão a seus pés era ainda pior.

Corpos nus, retalhados, definitivamente sem vida. Kagaho reconhecia, em alguns dos rostos apavorados, os homens que haviam tomado parte no ritual minutos antes.

No centro do vasto recinto, circundada pelos cadáveres sangrentos, havia uma grande piscina de pedra. Em sua borda, uma figura angelical, totalmente nua, cantarolava uma ária enquanto despetalava rosas negras. Espalhava suas pétalas pela superfície da água distraidamente, preparando seu banho. Ao ouvir passos, os olhos azuis abandonaram a rosa já despida e focalizaram o recém-chegado.

- Kagaho... – Alone sorriu.

O efeito daquela simples palavra em Kagaho foi sobrenatural. Um intenso arrepio percorreu a espinha do camponês. Desde seu sequestro jamais havia sido chamado pelo nome, muito menos daquela forma tão macia e gentil.

- Milorde... – A voz rouca e hesitante fez o sorriso de Alone se alargar.

- Por que hesita, Kagaho? Venha até mim...

- Por que... matou todas essas pessoas, milorde?

- Oh, não as matei... não vê, Kagaho? Eu as _salvei_...

Alone estendeu uma mão pálida, convidando o rapaz a se aproximar. Com a respiração suspensa o plebeu foi até ele, evitando pisar nos homens que jaziam no chão de pedra. Os pés descalços perceberam que o piso era menos gélido ali, amornado momentaneamente pelo sangue fresco que o cobria. Era uma sensação macabra, mas o sorriso reconfortante de Alone toldava sua mente.

Kagaho se ajoelhou diante da borda da piscina, a pequena distância do loiro, em reverência a Alone.

- O que... deseja de mim, milorde? – A voz rouca sequer parecia a sua.

- Há muito espero pela oportunidade de tê-lo comigo, a sós... – Sussurrou Alone – Venha se banhar comigo...

Kagaho sentiu o pouco sangue aflorar às suas faces, corando. Aproximou-se da piscina e, reverente, ajudou Alone a entrar na água, fazendo o mesmo em seguida. A piscina era rasa; quando ambos se sentaram, a água bateu à altura do peito. Sua temperatura estava morna, provavelmente aquecida anteriormente por algum criado. Perguntou-se se tal criado solícito estaria entre os corpos que apinhavam o chão, mas em seguida sacudiu a cabeça, tentando não voltar a pensar neles.

Sentiu um ligeiro ardor em seus ferimentos, ainda mais os que entravam em contato com as pétalas negras na superfície da água, mas não se importou. Os músculos relaxavam aos poucos com a água agradável, em uma sensação de conforto muito rara em sua vida de privações.

- Está a seu gosto? – Indagou o loiro, recebendo um ligeiro aceno positivo de cabeça – Que bom. Agora, se não se importa, gostaria que me banhasse... – Sorriu e deu as costas a Kagaho, colocando os longos cabelos para a frente.

O moreno se surpreendeu. Sabia que estava na condição de servo ali, mas a ordem emitida por Alone fora tão gentil que soou como um pedido adocicado. Um pedido que ele não tinha forças para recusar.

Aproximou-se do jovem conde e passou a lavar as costas claras, sem qualquer marca. A pele era extremamente macia a seu toque; Kagaho não conseguia acreditar que um ser humano pudesse ter toda aquela maciez. Sentia o seu corpo responder com arrepios e um formigamento no baixo-ventre. Mal percebeu quando os toques tímidos se transformaram em carícias incontidas e em uma atenciosa massagem. Kagaho se sentiu extasiado ao perceber a musculatura delicada relaxar aos seus toques, ainda mais quando Alone o premiava com um ou outro suspiro de satisfação.

Envolveu o conde em seus braços, alisando-lhe o peito por trás. Sentia-se fazendo algo muito errado, algo que ia contra suas convicções, pois ninguém o estava obrigando; mas seu corpo não obedecia, querendo tocá-lo mais e mais. Kagaho não resistiu e depositou um beijo devotado no ombro do mais novo, fazendo-o soltar um pequeno gemido.

O moreno estremeceu, temendo estar indo longe demais. Afastou-se ligeiramente para que o outro não percebesse sua excitação.

- Perdoe-me, milorde... – Kagaho balbuciou, respirando fundo.

- Não precisa se desculpar, Kagaho... – Alone se voltou para o camponês. Tinha as feições ligeiramente coradas, mas o sorriso parecia o mesmo – Foi-me bastante agradável.

Sem saber o que dizer, Kagaho baixou os olhos. Percebeu uma ligeira movimentação na superfície da piscina e, a seguir, mãos delicadas erguendo seu rosto.

- Meu belo Kagaho... tanto sangue espoliado de seu corpo forte e ainda tem o suficiente para corar – O loiro sorriu ligeiramente divertido – Não me disse ainda o que achou de meus aposentos pessoais...

- Aquelas pinturas...

- Gostou delas? Eu mesmo as pintei... não são belas? Devo dizer que no começo eu me chocava... mas, com o tempo, aprendi a compreender a beleza e a nobreza que existe na morte humana. Mas aquelas pinturas não me agradam tanto. Meu quadro favorito, que terminei na noite passada, é aquele ali.

Os olhos de Kagaho seguiram na direção apontada pelo conde até a parede atrás de si, arregalando-se a seguir.

- Mas... sou eu?

Iluminada por vários archotes, a pintura apontada por Alone retratava Kagaho estirado sobre a mesa de mármore do ritual, os olhos semicerrados em languidez. Alone retratara com perfeição cada músculo, cada contorno, cada traço de seu corpo, os cortes ainda sangrando na pele morena.

- Não sabe o quanto fica belo dessa forma, Kagaho... – Sussurrou o loiro – Talvez sequer tenha percebido o desejo que desperta em todos aqui. Estes pobres homens... – Fez um gesto abarcando a sala cheia de cadáveres – Queriam levá-lo de mim, confiando em seu maior número... esqueceram-se de minha perícia com espada, famosa em toda a Itália. Achei mais prudente apressar-lhes a salvação...

- S-salvação...? – Kagaho balbuciou. Estava bastante aturdido com o fato de Alone ter guardado cada detalhe de seu corpo.

Alone suspirou, voltando a tomar o rosto de Kagaho entre suas mãos macias.

- Os rituais não falharam, Kagaho... – Disse Alone com suavidade – Desde a primeira noite em que o tive para mim... venho coletando ecos de lembranças, pensamentos desconexos que apenas hoje fizeram sentido.

- Milorde quer dizer... Hades?

- Quando estamos unidos... – Murmurou o mais novo, olhando fundo nos olhos acinzentados – Uma voz divina ressoa dentro de mim... me explicando tudo...

Kagaho estava hipnotizado. Nem mesmo enquanto o tocava se sentira tão próximo daquele anjo loiro.

- Só a morte é capaz de salvar as almas do sofrimento deste mundo... – Sussurrou Alone, sem desviar os olhos de Kagaho – E esta é minha missão... trazer alívio e conforto aos pobres mortais... para que possam ter paz eterna, no descanso da morte...

"A Ave da Ressurreição, meu caro, não era de fato um pássaro. Era o símbolo do acordo feito entre Lorde Hades e Zeus por ocasião do rapto da deusa Perséfone, símbolo de trégua entre a superfície e o Mundo Inferior. Era mantida nos domínios de Hades, sendo fiel companheira do deus enquanto sua esposa passava a primavera e o verão na superfície. E como a amava..."

A voz de Alone parecia conter um tom de leve nostalgia ao deslizar os dedos finos pelos lábios ressequidos do mais velho, como se o loiro estivesse perdido em pensamentos. Kagaho percebeu uma centelha de fúria nos olhos límpidos quando este continuou a história:

- Desde que a Ave da Ressurreição foi arrebatada das mãos de Lorde Hades por um atrevido semideus, deixando o Mundo Inferior para vir à superfície, os homens se tornaram presos à Terra, morrendo e renascendo para sofrerem mais neste mundo... e minha missão também é impedir isso. É tirar a Ave da Ressurreição do domínio dos mortais, para que possam repousar eternamente... é devolver a Ave ao seu lugar de direito, junto a seu Senhor...

Kagaho estremeceu, vendo-se refletido naquele azul tão límpido.

- Milorde vai... me matar? – O tom grave de quem mais constata do que pergunta.

Alone, porém, apenas soltou uma risadinha. Alisou o rosto de Kagaho com delicadeza, aproximando os rostos.

- Não seja tolo, meu querido. Não entendeu? Eu vim te _buscar_...

Kagaho apenas fechou os olhos, enlevado, ao sentir os lábios macios de Alone se sobreporem aos seus.

_Continua..._

* * *

><p><strong>Notas adicionais:<strong>

(Deu pra notar que adoro falar?)

Oi, leitores! Voltei! Ainda estão acompanhando? Não desanimaram? *apanha*

Como já disse muito no capítulo passado, esta nota será mais curtinha. Em todo caso... agora vocês viram o que eu quis dizer com "não ter sido um mau negócio" os viscondes terem ficado de fora, né? =P

E aqui tivemos um Alone bem mais próximo da série. Foi uma explicação bem viajada pra chegar à situação da fic, mas espero que não tenha ficado confusa demais.

Sim, parei ali, no comecinho do beijo! Não me matem, eu só me dei o luxo de... postergá-lo um pouquinho 8D Mas é claro que o beijo vem a seguir, e muito mais – depois do clima todo na piscina, ninguém acha que os dois vão ficar só na vontade, né? =P

**E meu convite ainda está de pé, participem da quinta edição do Coculto! Mais informações no meu perfil.**

Próximo capítulo apenas para maiores de 18 anos. Assim como a fic inteira, mas vocês me entenderam...

Agradecimentos especiais à **Human Being** pelo comentário (já devidamente respondido XD). Obrigada, moça! ^^

_Kissus_ e até a próxima!


	3. Chapter 3

**Título:** A Ave e seu Senhor

**Autor(a):** Lune Kuruta

**Fandom:** Saint Seiya – The Lost Canvas

**Classificação:** 18 anos

**Palavras:** 1463 (este capítulo)

**Personagens/Casais:** Kagaho de Benu x Alone (Hades). Participações de Radamanthys de Wyvern, Minos de Griffon, Aiacos de Garuda, Lune de Balrog, Zelos de Frog, Niobe de Deep, Pandora, Sui (irmão de Kagaho), entre outros.

**Gênero(s):** Yaoi, drama, romance, Universo Alternativo

**Resumo:** Uma marca em sua pele retira Kagaho de sua casa para se tornar cativo em uma estranha seita. E, por meio dela, encontrará braços que o buscaram por milênios.

**Avisos:** Lemon; dark lemon (non-consensual sex); violência. A autora prefere não fornecer avisos adicionais.

**Disclaimer:** "Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas" é de propriedade de Shiori Teshirogi e Masami Kurumada, todos os direitos reservados. Esta fic não tem fins lucrativos.  
><strong>Notas:<strong> História escrita para o Coculto, um amigo oculto de fanfics promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Superfics Journal.

*** Localização temporal:** Não estipulei uma data exata para os acontecimentos da fic. Imagino um período em meados do século XVI.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 3<strong>

Macio. O corpo de Alone era irrealmente macio, e os lábios não eram exceção.

Parecia que algo havia explodido no interior do moreno ao sentir aquele toque suave e íntimo em sua boca; essa sensação se irradiava por todo o corpo em ondas de intenso calor, fazendo a pele se arrepiar e o coração disparar. O beijo era gentil, carinhoso, Alone provando cada pedacinho daqueles lábios maltratados.

Percebendo que Kagaho não havia recusado o gesto, Alone ousou um pouco mais, inserindo a língua na cavidade quente do outro. Kagaho estremeceu; de certa forma, era o contato mais íntimo que já havia tido com alguém, mesmo que já tivesse sido possuído por aquele mesmo rapaz. Sem se conter, Kagaho envolveu Alone em seus braços, colando os corpos e suspirando deliciado com o contato quando o conde correspondeu ao abraço.

Sentiu os lábios de Alone se curvarem em um sorriso enquanto o loiro aumentava a intensidade do beijo. Sentiu o menor se aproximar ainda mais, envolvendo seu tronco com as pernas torneadas e se sentando em seu colo, fazendo o moreno soltar um gemido rouco.

O beijo que tinha começado tímido se tornava aos poucos intenso, arrebatador. Kagaho sentia o corpo arder em luxúria. Nunca havia desejado nada nem ninguém com tamanha intensidade. Sua crença, que condenava o sexo entre iguais, havia sido relegada a algum nicho obscuro de sua mente, enquanto os instintos mais primais tomavam conta de seus pensamentos pouco a pouco.

Apertava aquela bela criatura em seus braços querendo senti-la, fundir-se a ela, derretendo em seu calor, perdendo-se em seu hálito adocicado, sentindo seu coração batendo forte contra o próprio peito.

- Milorde... – Gemeu Kagaho entre os lábios do outro, sem querer interromper o beijo – Oh...

- Você me pertence, Kagaho... – Ouviu a resposta do outro em um murmúrio enrouquecido. Sentia a excitação do jovem apertada contra seu abdome – E eu o quero agora... minha Ave...

Com pesar, Kagaho interrompeu o beijo; rendeu-se ao desejo febril de adorar todas as partes daquele corpo perfeito ao seu alcance. Deslizou os lábios pelo pescoço claro, lambendo-o com uma lascívia que até então desconhecia em si, e sorriu ao perceber o loiro se arrepiar todo com o gesto. Passou aos ombros delicados, beijando-o e o mordiscando de leve, afundando o rosto naquela pele macia, regozijando-se com o cheiro do outro.

Alone alisava gentilmente os cabelos negros do agora amante, a respiração cada vez mais ofegante. Vez ou outra soltava um gemido com as carícias e se esfregava de leve no outro corpo, fazendo Kagaho responder na mesma moeda.

Kagaho suspirou e, reunindo as poucas forças que tinha, ergueu-se com Alone nos braços, o loiro ainda enlaçando sua cintura com as pernas. O conde sorriu, corado, os olhos opacos de desejo.

- Ali... – Murmurou, indicando a Kagaho um cortinado ao fundo. O moreno rumou para lá, adentrando a área do recinto em que se situava a enorme cama do Senhor daquela fortaleza. Deitou Alone com cuidado, deleitando-se com o contraste do corpo pálido com o cetim escuro que recobria o leito.

Retirou uma pétala negra que havia ficado colada ao peito do menor e o admirou por mais um momento, tomando entre as mãos calejadas o pé delicado de Alone e o beijando em devoção. O conde suspirou ante aquele gesto simples, porém fervoroso.

Kagaho deslizou as mãos ásperas pela pele suave, beijando-lhe novamente o pé e seguindo com beijos perna acima. Estava encantado com aquele corpo maravilhoso à sua disposição e pretendia adorá-lo como nunca tivera a oportunidade de fazer durante os rituais.

Subiu pelo corpo de Alone e iniciou um beijo quente, sentindo o loiro envolvê-lo novamente com as pernas. Os dedos delgados de Alone delinearam a sensível marca em suas costas com impressionante perfeição, dado que não podia vê-la e não havia relevo. Isso fez Kagaho suspirar.

- Milorde...

- Não me chame assim... – Murmurou Alone, os lábios roçando nos do outro – Pelo menos aqui, pelo menos esta noite, trate-me pelo nome... – Voltou a tomar-lhe a boca com paixão.

- O que é você? – O moreno parou o beijo para fitar Alone, fascinado com o rubor nas faces do outro – Tão belo... macio... perfumado... você não é deste mundo...

Alone se permitiu relaxar na cama por um momento, sentindo a boca do outro voltar a provar de seu pescoço, ombro e colo.

- Hum... e o que eu seria, então? – Alone sorriu de leve para o teto, fechando os olhos para aproveitar ao máximo cada estímulo.

- Um ser... especial... – Kagaho passou a lamber e sugar um mamilo rosado do mais novo, fazendo-o suspirar de prazer. Os dedos do moreno se fecharam no outro mamilo, estimulando a carne sensível.

- Oh... Kagaho... – Alone o chamava, lânguido, sentindo o outro descer por seu abdome e inserir delicadamente a língua no umbigo, causando-lhe um arrepio.

- Um anjo... – Murmurou Kagaho, beijando a pele delicada.

- Eu não sou um anjo, meu querido... – Alone se permitiu uma risadinha rouca, encantado com a comparação – Anjos não machucam, não desejam... não posso ser. O que eu sou, senão um homem?

Kagaho ergueu os olhos para fitá-lo por um momento, o olhar intenso. Quando respondeu, foi em uma voz grave e rouca, diferente da habitual.

- Você é meu deus...

Alone sequer teve tempo de abrir a boca para responder pois soltou um grito, arqueando-se com força na cama, ao sentir a boca de Kagaho envolver sua ereção sem delongas. O plebeu se esmerava em felá-lo, a língua deslizando desejosa pela carne rosada e pulsante.

- Oh, céus! – O loiro se agarrou aos cabelos curtos do maior, tentando resistir ao impulso de puxá-lo mais para si – Q-quente!

Kagaho delirava, fazendo aquilo por que tanto ansiara. Segurava os quadris de Alone com vontade, externando a ele todo o desejo que sentia, enquanto se dedicava a dar mais e mais prazer a seu deus mundano. Arrepiava-se a cada gemido do mais novo, os sons cada vez mais altos e urgentes formando uma espécie de hino lascivo, inebriando o moreno.

Já podia sentir algumas gotas de seu adorado deixarem o membro antes que Alone, com esforço, conseguisse arrancar Kagaho dali.

- Quero... você... – Arquejava o loiro – Agora...

- Calma... – Kagaho, meio atrapalhado, ergueu um pouco os quadris de Alone, separando mais as pernas e visualizando a entrada rosada do rapaz – Eu... como eu faço pra...?

- Não! – A voz de Alone saiu em um tom imperativo, meio desesperado – Não quero... cuidado nenhum... machuque-me, Kagaho!

Alone voltou a enlaçá-lo com as pernas, aproximando os quadris da entrada virgem.

- Quero sentir... o que você sente comigo... – Alone mordeu de leve o lábio.

O moreno suspirou, inclinando-se sobre Alone e alisando o rosto delicadamente, como o outro sempre fazia consigo.

- Seu desejo é uma ordem... – Tomou Alone em um beijo intenso enquanto o invadia sem preparo, a seco.

- AAAAHHHHH!

Alone não conteve um grito rascante, contraindo-se. Nunca havia sentido uma dor tão grande e tão íntima; não havia levado em consideração que Kagaho tinha o pênis mais calibroso.

Por outro lado, Kagaho se sentia entorpecido. Nunca havia sentido seu próprio membro ser tão deliciosamente apertado; soltou um gemido estrangulado. Além disso, havia um sentimento de estranha profanação, invadindo uma criatura tão perfeita – _divina_– daquela forma. Sentia-se um invasor do Éden que roubava uma de suas mais doces maçãs para si... e agora se fartava com seu sabor incomparável, ao qual mortal nenhum teria direito.

Da mesma forma como Kagaho era de Alone, este também lhe pertencia.

- C-continue! – A voz de Alone, trêmula, chegou aos ouvidos do mais velho, que obedeceu, empurrando-se aos poucos.

Com dificuldade, Kagaho chegou ao fundo. Ambos estavam ofegantes, o rosto de Alone contorcido de dor. Kagaho se inclinou para o rapaz sob si e, sem se conter, colheu com a língua uma lágrima quente do conde.

- Faça... – Ordenou Alone, num sussurro.

O camponês obedeceu e passou a se movimentar devagar. Percebeu que o canal estreito sangrava, o que parecia facilitar um pouco a movimentação; por outro lado, Alone ainda parecia sofrer muito. Um pouco desnorteado, o moreno se lembrou de facilitar um pouco as coisas para Alone, assim como o outro fazia consigo; deslizou uma mão por entre os corpos suados e envolveu o membro com firmeza.

- Oohhh... – O loiro gemeu com um pouco de alívio, voltando a se excitar aos poucos – Isso...

Mais confiante, Kagaho passou a se mover um pouco mais, o membro deslizando mais facilmente na cavidade apertada. Com os estímulos em seu membro, o loiro pareceu relaxar um pouco, os gemidos cada vez menos doloridos e mais prazerosos. Em dado momento, Kagaho atingiu um ponto que fez Alone gemer alto; Kagaho sentiu as costas arderem quando o outro cravou as unhas em suas costas fortes, arrancando-lhe sangue.

- Doeu?

- Faz... de novo... – A voz do loiro, suplicante, enlouqueceu Kagaho, que voltou a estocá-lo fundo.

Ali não havia conde e camponês, nem sacerdote e oferenda. Eram dois corpos maravilhados com as sensações que se avolumavam, como ondas de volúpia que ameaçavam arrebatar seus corpos e suas mentes. Ondas que chegavam cada vez mais perto de um ponto sem retorno.

Sons de corpos se chocando. Arranhões. Mordidas. Sangue. Suor. Arquejos. Gemidos. Mãos, pernas, encaixe, um só corpo.

Êxtase.

Enquanto sua visão se turvava, enquanto seu corpo se contorcia de prazer enquanto sentia Alone se derramar entre os dois, Kagaho teve, por um breve instante, uma estranha visão: a mesma deliciosa figura de Alone sob seu corpo, mas suas longas madeixas eram negras como o próprio cetim que recobria o leito.

Piscou, atordoado, e os cabelos de seu conde retornaram ao dourado de sempre, as faces coradas pelo clímax, um sorriso satisfeito no rosto. Sacudiu lentamente a cabeça para afastar a miragem de seus pensamentos e o beijou com calma, apreciando o contato dos corpos quentes. As costas ardiam um pouco com os arranhões, mas sabia que Alone estava em pior situação.

- Eu me sinto tão pleno... – Sussurrou Alone ao fim de alguns minutos, aninhado no peito forte de Kagaho.

- Eu não queria machucá-lo, milorde... – Murmurou Kagaho, alisando os cabelos macios – Tudo o que quero nesta vida é servi-lo... protegê-lo... desejo estar ao seu lado de uma forma tão intensa que minha própria alma parece queimar. Não me lembro mais de quem fui, não me lembro de rostos ou nomes, porque seus olhos nublaram tudo, como se tudo o que vivi até hoje já não fizesse mais sentido...

Alone abriu um ligeiro sorriso.

- Eu sei. Porque você é meu...

Kagaho, ante aquelas palavras, foi invadido por uma estranha sensação de familiaridade, como a ave que retornava ao ninho depois de longa jornada. O sono veio colher as consciências dos dois amantes e Kagaho sonhou com noites sem estrelas, olhos azuis penetrantes e longas madeixas cor de ébano.

_Continua..._

* * *

><p><strong>Notas adicionais:<strong>

Voltei, meus caros (e pacientes) leitores! E com um _lemon_ pra vocês!

O _lemon_, devo confessar, achei meio estranho. Primeiro porque fiquei me perguntando o que raios as pessoas usavam como lubrificante no século XVI. Saliva? Talvez. Mas acabei achando melhor colocar o Alone pra sofrer um pouquinho, como numa espécie de "pedido de desculpas" dele ao Kagaho. Até porque o Kagaho nem ousaria invadi-lo a seco daquele jeito se não fosse uma ordem explícita do loiro, né?

E segundo porque ficou muito meloso. Tentei imprimir ao _lemon _toda a devoção de Kagaho, a adoração, a vontade de servir, proteger... mas a inspiração não era tanta u.u'

Ah, sim: lapsos e frases estranhas foram propositais. Acreditem em mim. Sério!

**E meu convite ainda está de pé, participem da quinta edição do Coculto! Mais informações no meu perfil.**

O próximo capítulo é o epílogo. Sim, essa viagem tá acabando. Explicações (ou não) virão...

_Kissus_ e até a próxima!


	4. Epilogue

**Título:** A Ave e seu Senhor

**Autor(a):** Lune Kuruta

**Fandom:** Saint Seiya – The Lost Canvas

**Classificação:** 18 anos

**Palavras:** 1463 (este capítulo)

**Personagens/Casais:** Kagaho de Benu x Alone (Hades). Participações de Radamanthys de Wyvern, Minos de Griffon, Aiacos de Garuda, Lune de Balrog, Zelos de Frog, Niobe de Deep, Pandora, Sui (irmão de Kagaho), entre outros.

**Gênero(s):** Yaoi, drama, romance, Universo Alternativo

**Resumo:** Uma marca em sua pele retira Kagaho de sua casa para se tornar cativo em uma estranha seita. E, por meio dela, encontrará braços que o buscaram por milênios.

**Avisos:** Lemon; dark lemon (non-consensual sex); violência. A autora prefere não fornecer avisos adicionais.

**Disclaimer:** "Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas" é de propriedade de Shiori Teshirogi e Masami Kurumada, todos os direitos reservados. Esta fic não tem fins lucrativos.

**Notas:** História escrita para o Coculto, um amigo oculto de fanfics promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Superfics Journal.

*** Localização temporal:** Não estipulei uma data exata para os acontecimentos da fic. Imagino um período em meados do século XVI.

* * *

><p><strong>EPÍLOGO<strong>

A primavera findava, como também estava para terminar a vida daqueles dois homens ali, atados à madeira, entregues à fogueira da Santa Inquisição.

Lá estava o visconde de Wyvern, Radamanthys, saboreando uma espécie de vitória pessoal. Em lugar privilegiado para assistir ao espetáculo, acompanhado pela antes prometida de Alone, Pandora. A jovem chorava copiosamente, mas Radamanthys já havia prestado a devida solidariedade à família.

Depois de ser desprezado por conde Alone, relegado à antessala como sentinela e ver aquele plebeu nu (embora muito belo, deveria admitir) ter o direito de adentrar o recinto do loiro... e pernoitar com ele, o visconde decidiu que não toleraria tal afronta. Na calada da noite, acompanhado por Aiacos, partira da fortaleza e denunciara, de forma anônima, a sinistra seita de que ele mesmo fazia parte.

Os soldados que invadiram a fortaleza haviam se deparado com dezenas de cadáveres nus de eminentes homens da Europa, e, sobre o leito, dois jovens também nus, feridos mas pacificamente adormecidos. Chocaram-se ao reconhecerem um deles como o jovem conde Alone, cujo casamento com uma bela donzela da região já estava praticamente acertado. E ali estava o conde, nitidamente após uma noite plena de libertinagens, com outro homem.

Eram crimes graves demais, até mesmo para um jovem tão respeitado pela comunidade.

Praticamente não houvera julgamento, o flagrante falava por si só. Adoradores do demônio, assassinos e sodomitas. A estranha marca de Kagaho foi outro ponto negativo, assinalada como sinal de consagração a Satã.

Apenas o fogo poderia purificar aquelas almas.

Radamanthys sorria satisfeito ao ver os dois jovens aguardando sua execução. Alisava uma mão da bela Pandora, dizendo-lhe que, ao menos, não havia se casado com tal homem. Calou-se ao ouvir as palavras do bispo.

- Senhoras e senhores, estes dois homens aqui presentes cometeram graves crimes contra Deus, criando uma seita de adoração a Satã e foram presos enquanto se deitavam no mesmo leito, tendo praticado sodomia...

O público prendeu coletivamente a respiração. Radamanthys localizou Minos na multidão e sorriu de canto; apesar de o visconde ter escapado à prisão, não vira motivo para acusá-lo. O visconde de Griffon, que fitava com certa preocupação os dois condenados, retribuiu o olhar do visconde de Wyvern com seriedade; tinha certeza de que aquele homem tinha sido o delator. O que aquele homem não fazia pelo orgulho?

Kagaho entreabriu os olhos, cansado. Estava em frangalhos, tendo passado semanas a fio sendo torturado e interrogado pelos inquisidores. A marca em suas costas e a falta de boa procedência tinham-lhe valido um tratamento "especial". O camisolão que usava, embebido em enxofre, ocultava dos presentes as marcas e as cicatrizes que ganhara naqueles dias, marcas muito mais dolorosas que as semanas de cárcere na fortaleza do conde Alone.

Alone...

Com dificuldade virou a cabeça para finalmente colocar os olhos sobre o homem que o trouxera ali, mas pelo qual não nutria nada além de uma profunda devoção. Diferente de Kagaho, o loiro tinha a cabeça serenamente erguida, os olhos claros passeando pela multidão como se estivesse apenas tediosamente curioso.

Kagaho sentiu um calor gratificante se espalhar por suas entranhas. Durante longas três semanas fora afastado de seu deus, e as chibatadas em sua carne pareciam arder ainda mais apenas pela ausência do belo conde. Temia que o estivessem torturando, maculando a tez delicada de seu senhor, e quando era interrogado sempre tentava perguntar aos inquisidores sobre o outro prisioneiro; no entanto, era sumariamente ignorado.

Apesar de o camisolão ocultar boa parte do corpo esguio, Alone aparentava estar muito bem de saúde – bem demais, aliás, para alguém que tinha enfrentado um julgamento por bruxaria, sodomia e assassinato. Imaginou que pudesse haver alguma relação com sua nobreza; mas, no fundo, duvidava de que algum ser, por mais empedernido que fosse, teria coragem de fazer mal a um anjo tão belo e doce.

_Um deus_, corrigiu-se Kagaho.

Alone pareceu perceber a movimentação e se virou para fitá-lo, dando um de seus costumeiros e doces sorrisos.

- Bom dia, minha Ave – Murmurou o conde em um tom baixo, mas que Kagaho pôde captar em meio à balbúrdia – Queria ter-lhe dito isso naquela manhã, mas novamente o tiraram de mim e não tive a oportunidade...

- A-Alone... – A voz fraca de quem não dizia nada por pelo menos uma semana, Kagaho pôde apenas balbuciar o nome que tanto adorava. Como poderia sentir uma coisa tão forte por alguém que mal conhecia?

Como se já o conhecesse havia muito tempo?

Alone sorriu novamente e volveu as atenções ao bispo que continuava discursando sobre seus pecados. Kagaho fez o mesmo, um tanto letárgico.

- Reneguem sua seita pagã e aceitem Deus como Único, para que suas almas possam ser salvas pelo Misericordioso...

Alone riu. A multidão se calou ante a manifestação tão inesperada.

- Pobres mortais... – Alone não se dava o trabalho de erguer muito a própria voz, pois o silêncio do público permitia que fosse ouvido – Presos a esta ilusão da carne, da vida efêmera na Terra, destinados que são a se tornarem alimentos de vermes, e ainda insistem em retornarem ciclo após ciclo, em busca de mais sofrimento...

"Pobres tolos que se conformam com a fome, o frio e a doença... e que moedas douradas e um nome imponente valem alguma coisa além da barca de Caronte! Imbecis que riem e escarnecem, cativos, e julgam que estão punindo quando alçam alguém à liberdade! Escória que se vangloria por estar atada a pesados grilhões!"

- LOUCO! HEREGE! – Algumas vozes se ergueram em meio à turba, fazendo Alone sorrir.

Kagaho, observando a multidão, localizou com pesar dois rostos conhecidos. Ao lado do visconde de Garuda, Aiacos, que lhe sorria com escárnio, viu sua mãe, vestida em trajes humildes. Trazia lágrimas nos olhos avermelhados, assustada e chocada com os crimes e o destino de seu primogênito. Ao lado da velha senhora, Kagaho sentiu o coração apertar ao ver o irmão mais novo, de saúde frágil, ainda mais pálido que de costume.

- Sui... – Murmurou Kagaho. Foi quando sentiu uma mão delicada segurar a sua com firmeza através das amarras.

- Não se deixe entregar, Ave – A voz de Alone, séria, diferia do tom suave de sempre – Estes mortais insolentes ainda querem prendê-lo à superfície jogando com seus sentimentos, envolvendo seu coração leal e protetor! Não se deixe enganar por uma ilusão finita, Kagaho! Lembre-se a quem seu coração prometeu amar e servir!

Alone se voltou para a multidão que os cercava.

- Silêncio – Ordenou o loiro, e um silêncio pesado pareceu percorrer o público como um vento gélido – Antes de partir, gostaria de dizer mais algumas palavrinhas... meu caro Radamanthys! Gostaria de saber o que as Moiras lhe reservaram com tanto carinho?

Todos se voltaram para o visconde de Wyvern, que empalideceu. Alone sorriu condescendente.

- Vida longa, meu caro visconde... casar-se-á com minha noiva, a virtuosa Pandora a seu lado – A moça baixou os olhos – Fértil como os campos italianos! Ela trará belos filhos ao lar... apesar de que você mesmo, meu nobre Radamanthys, seja completamente seco e estéril como os desertos orientais...

Pandora cobriu a boca com a mão.

- Ora, está delirando! – Bradou Radamanthys – Não pretende se converter e ainda pretende macular a honra de um nobre temente a Deus! Não deem atenção aos desvarios de um bruxo malicioso! Ele está tentando prolongar a própria vida, talvez mesmo ganhando tempo para usar de feitiçaria, querendo escapar da fogueira santa!

A multidão voltou a bradar impropérios contra os dois. Kagaho respirava fundo, enquanto o conde sorria com a tranquilidade de sempre.

- Basta! – Manifestou-se o bispo, que até aquele momento estivera em choque – Que se cumpra a sentença, antes que mais maldade seja proferida por esse filho de Satã! Que Deus tenha piedade dessas almas...

O fogo começou a queimar – o jovem Sui abraçou-se à mãe, ambos às lágrimas, e Aiacos, após uma pequena discussão com Minos, acabou concordando em levá-los embora; o espetáculo já não tinha tanta graça. Radamanthys, o rosto contorcido em fúria, apreciava os dois jovens na fogueira. Pandora deixou o local, deixando-o sozinho.

- Que vão para o inferno – Sussurrou Radamanthys para si mesmo – Se não pude tê-los, que ardam juntos. Tolos desvairados...

E partiu, com a fogueira ardendo ao fundo.

* * *

><p>Kagaho sentia o calor mas estava estranhamente bem, quase aconchegado. Estava partindo com seu Alone; jamais permitiria que seu precioso deus partisse sem ele. Era uma honra, uma glória para ele. As chamas lambiam seu corpo e sua mente parecia nublada, imagens sem nexo se tornando cada vez mais nítidas, memórias de tempos imemoriais.<p>

A mão de Alone ainda estava unida à sua.

- Está tudo bem... – Alone não parecia estar consolando o moreno, mas apenas fazendo uma constatação. Sua voz parecia incorpórea.

Kagaho voltou o olhar para Alone. Trazia um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios e seus cabelos, outrora dourados, estavam negros como uma noite sem estrelas. Como em sua visão. Como em seu sonho. Como nas lembranças cada vez mais familiares que apareciam em sua mente.

- Estou em meu elemento, milorde – A voz de Kagaho, grave e serena, parecia não ser emitida pelo corpo humano que ardia na fogueira – E estou ao seu lado, que é o meu lugar.

- Como prometido, eu vim buscá-lo pessoalmente, minha Ave...

- Pensei que fosse eu a protegê-lo.

- Não seja tolo. Tomaram-me covardemente aquele a quem eu amava. Não poderia ficar parado.

- Não gosto de lhe dar trabalho...

- O trabalho de passar milênios à sua procura se tornou uma lembrança distante assim que o tive novamente para mim. Pude reconhecer o cheiro de seu sangue e o calor que emana de sua alma, e naquele momento tudo o mais não tinha mais importância.

- Você talhou neste corpo as minhas tatuagens... lembra-se delas mesmo depois de tanto tempo?

- Bastava fechar os olhos e pensar em você. Mas isso não importa mais... está livre, agora.

- Estou morto. Deveria estar indo para o sono eterno...

- Sono? – A voz de Alone riu – Estamos na primavera. E depois de tanto tempo, fique certo de que irei mantê-lo bastante acordado...

Kagaho sorriu.

Depois de tanto tempo, estava voltando para casa.

* * *

><p>Naquela noite, Sui e sua mãe foram levados ao castelo de Aiacos para servi-lo. Um incêndio se iniciou misteriosamente no castelo, matando alguns servos. Sui e sua mãe morreram abraçados, dormindo, com um sorriso suave em seus rostos, enquanto sonhavam com Kagaho.<p>

* * *

><p>Aiacos sobrevivera ao incêndio em sua propriedade; todavia, sofrera extensas queimaduras. Passou os próximos trinta anos de sua vida sofrendo com suas horrendas cicatrizes, sem conseguir se casar nem ter filhos, até que uma infecção o matasse. A linhagem de sua família morreu com ele.<p>

* * *

><p>Minos tomou para si a fortaleza de Alone, vivendo ali por alguns anos. Morreu dormindo, em consequência de rosas envenenadas que haviam colocado à sua cabeceira.<p>

Niobe e Zelos, responsáveis pelo envenenamento do visconde de Griffon, tentaram deixar o castelo, levando tudo o que pudessem. Foram presos e executados.

* * *

><p>O casamento de Radamanthys e Pandora aconteceu no verão que se seguiu à execução de Kagaho e Alone. O visconde tentava ignorar o quanto podia os cochichos alheios, ainda mais quando, depois de dois anos e muitas tentativas frustradas, Pandora veio a engravidar. As palavras de Alone pairavam na vida do casal como uma sombra.<p>

Tiveram quatro belos filhos homens que seriam a alegria de qualquer casal; mas a atmosfera de desconfiança quanto à paternidade atormentava Radamanthys, ainda mais pelo fato de os traços não lembrarem tanto os seus. Passou a infernizar a vida de sua esposa e seus filhos, ameaçando denunciá-la por adultério.

Pouco depois sofreu um atentado, orquestrado pela própria família. No entanto, por algum estranho motivo, a queda da carruagem no despenhadeiro, apesar de ter rendido lesões extremamente graves, não lhe foi fatal.

Como predissera Alone, teve uma longa vida; todavia, seus últimos anos foram passados sobre o leito, incapaz de falar ou se comunicar com o mundo exterior. Acompanhou seus filhos – ilegítimos, como Pandora fizera questão de confessar para atormentá-lo – dividirem sua fortuna entre si ainda em vida.

Foram longos dez anos de agonia até que a morte finalmente pudesse buscá-lo.

* * *

><p>A Terra segue o seu curso Universo afora. Dias, décadas, séculos se sucedem. Tantos nascem, tantos morrem. O Homem batalhando, dia a dia, contra as intempéries, contra as doenças, contra os próprios mortais.<p>

Imerso em seu cotidiano de simples mortal, travando a eterna guerra pela sobrevivência e ignorando que esta sempre será perdida, o Homem sequer se dá conta do precioso tesouro que perdeu – tesouro que jamais lhe pertenceu, mas que tivera em suas mãos por milênios até que seu legítimo dono lograsse buscá-lo.

Entrementes, em outro local, nos domínios obscuros hoje relegados ao terreno da mitologia e da fantasia, dois seres desfrutam do supremo prazer de estarem finalmente juntos, buscando compensar os milhares de anos que passaram separados...

**_Fim_**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finais:<strong>

O que posso dizer? Eu adoro um final feliz... *apanha*

Eu imaginei um epílogo bem mais curto, envolvendo apenas os dois na fogueira e o diálogo entre eles... mas acabei "incrementando" um pouco, adicionando explicações e tudo o mais. E me veio uma forte vontade de não limitar o epílogo ao destino do casal central, mas também de contar o final de alguns outros personagens. Como resultado, o epílogo ficou maior que os outros capítulos.

(Mas, considerando que eu tinha planejado a fic para ser capítulo único mais epílogo... em relação ao todo, o epílogo sairia mais curto, né?).

Andei dando uma lida sobre métodos de tortura usados nesse período da Inquisição, mas acabei preferindo não dar ênfase a eles. Aliás, também quis que o período entre a noite que passaram juntos e a execução não fosse demasiadamente longo, para que o impacto do "vim te buscar" do Alone não se perdesse. Er... não sei se me fiz entender, então deixem pra lá...

Quanto à forma de execução, nem decidi pesquisar muito por outros modos: a cena deles na fogueira já estava na minha cabeça antes mesmo de escrever a fic, portanto não pretendia mudá-la. Achava muito importante incluir o fogo. De resto, tomo a liberdade de invocar a famosa "licença poética" quanto a algum detalhe que tenha passado batido ou que esteja incorreto.

O destino dos personagens, como ficou claro, não foi ao acaso. Acabei meio contaminada pelo "estilo Alone de ver a vida" e considerando a morte tranquila (durante o sono, tenham em vista) como um final agradável. A mãe e o irmão de Kagaho, coitados, não mereciam sofrer mais... e o Minos até foi comportado, vá.

Já os "malvadinhos" (?) da fic, em vez de morrerem (como nas novelas e nos filmes =P), foram punidos com uma vida bem longa (com exceção de Niobe e Zelos, claro)... mas, como pensa Alone, repleta de sofrimento. Ok, eu estava ligeiramente psicótica ao pensar nisso, portanto deem um desconto.

Ufa! Enfim, espero que tenham curtido a fic (ainda tenho a impressão de que essa fic é um PWP "tamanho luxo", mas deixa estar). O tema foi bastante... gráfico, não sei explicar. Vieram-me cenas à cabeça na hora, assim que o li. Infelizmente nem sempre o resultado é cem por cento do que a nossa cabeça monta, mas espero que tenha agradado. Foi feita de coração =3

**E meu convite ainda está de pé, participem da quinta edição do Coculto! As inscrições vão até amanhã, 22 de fevereiro - TODOS CORRE! Dá tempo ainda: faça sua inscrição e mande seus temas! Mais informações no meu perfil.**

Agradeço de coração a todos os que leram (ou lerão) esta fic! Agradecimentos especiais à **Human Being** pelos comentários n.n

_Kissus_ e até a próxima!

Lune Kuruta.


End file.
